Amu's Sadness Takes Over
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Amu kills Utau, and then the rest of the Guardians, one by one... They plead her to stop, but she just stands there, laughing coldly at her friends, who had died right in front of her...But one question was on everybody's mind, before they had been murdered..."Why?" What was the reason? Rated T For Murder...Read at your own risk, I am not responsible for little kids reading this.


**I do not own Shugo Chara or anything...So don't sue me.. **

* * *

Her scream was full of pain and agony. "PLEASE-!" She shouted, begging for mercy. "I'm sorry Utau, but this is for breaking them.." She said, sickly at the Blondie. "STOP-!" She tried to say, but next thing she knew, her 'friend' slashed her wrists, with no mercy.

"Amu!" She screamed, but too late, Amu had slashed her neck... "I'm sorry, Utau, but this is for your own good.." She said, giggling at the dead copse. Blood was tickling down from the neck, and stained Amu's white sleeves. There was no sound, but Amu's giggling, but it quickly disappeared, interrupted by a manly, yet girly voice.

"A-Amu?!" A purple headed person said, approaching the pinkett, carefully. She turned around, and sang,"Ah, Nagihiko~!" Nagihiko looked at Amu in disblief, that she had just murdered Utau. "A-A-Amu?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He cried out, but then Amu pinned him down the ground.

"Oh..Just getting revenge..." She said, coldly, with a blank expressing, and she began to giggle, crazily. "...OH MY GOD!" Nagihiko shouted, but then Amu stabbed him in his stomach. "GAHH!" He shouted in suffering. "Sorry, Nagi~! But you just witnessed a murder...I can'[t just let you go, can I?" She said, sickly.

Nagihiko shook off the idea of Amu becoming a total murderer, and then pushed her off. "STOP, AMU! THIS ISN'T YOU!" He disparately at her. She just shook her head, and smiled at him. Her face turned into an innocent one and said,"What do you mean? This IS me..." She began to laugh.

"Prepare to die, Nagihiko~!" She sang, happily, like she was enjoyed watching her best friend die in front of her... "A-A-Amu-c-chan?!" Another familiar girly, but again, boyish voice cried out.

She took the knife that she had left in Nagihiko's stomach and pulled it out, making him fall, and collapsed out of blood lost. "Ah, Tadase-kun!" She said, full of joy, like nothing had happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, and then ran to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, with his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm just on a killing spree, you see...Isn't that oblivious, Tad-tan?" She said, naively.

He started tearing up, and said,"I know that! BUT WHY!" Then he pulled her into a hug, she took it...But it was trick...She then stabbed him on the back, making him stumble back.

"Ah, looks like you fell for it, Tad-tan!" She exclaimed, happily, and then closed her eyes to make a smile. "...GAH!" He cried it, when she removed the blade from his back, making him die, from blood lost, and the blade had also stroked his ribcage.

She grinned at the corpses, thinking that they made beautiful corpses... Then she began laughing, evilly at her dead 'friends' in front of her. But..Then she noticed 2 girls behind some bushes. "You can come out now, Rima and Yaya..." She said, winking at them.

They froze at being discovered, by their best friend, who had murdered 3 friends. "RUN, YAYA!" A small blonde girl shouted at the baby brunette. She nodded quickly, and then began to run away with the blonde girl, but they stopped. Amu...Had caught up, and had a knife in her hand.

"Let's see...Who shall be first? Yaya or Rima?" Amu cheerfully, because they were gonna make beautiful corpses, along with their friends. They were horrified at what their pinkette had turned into. The baby one, started shaking in her legs, and hid behind the petited blonde one.

"No use hiding, Yaya~! I'll kill you first, since your the youngest...Don't worry, it'll be a quick death!" She said, smirking, and then swirled the knife in her hand, and then threw it at Yaya's heart, making her fall, and die, instantly. Rima looked at Yaya, in grieve and shock.

"You're left, Rima-chann!" Amu yelled out. "Oh, and say to hi Nagihiko when you die..." Rima looked at Amu, horrified and sputtered,"He's...DEAD?!" And then took noticed at the dead corpse, next to a blonde boy, which she then realized was Tadase!

"Yep...He's just saying to Hades for me..." Amu said, evilly. Rima made a run for it, but then she quickly tripped, because she was very bad at being athletic. "Say hi to Tadase-kun too!" And then she sliced off the blonde's head off. The neck's veins were also sliced off, and blood began tickling down to the hard, cold ground.

She stepped away from her best friend. She then took out a napkin and began to clean her knife. Then she smiled at the moon, with tears coming down. "I'm sorry girls. But I cannot bear losing you guys..." She said, with tears coming down, as she remembered Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, who's eggs were destroyed by Utau, out of an order from her step-father.

She broke down, and began to cry at their deaths, and her friends who she had taken the rage out of. But what she didn't know that, 4 Charas in the sky, was watching over her. 1 star was pink, another was blue, along with a green one, who was next to a yellow one. "Amu-cha..." They said, full of sorrow at what they had witnessed...

...They had witnessed Amu's break down, and killing rampage, out of sadness...

* * *

**Errr...If you get sacred by this...This is so not my fault..You read this at your own risks...O_O... **


End file.
